My Girlfriend, Lilly
by Zovid
Summary: A new girl moves in across the street and Oliver is forced to make friends with her. ONESHOT


**My Girlfriend, Lilly** by: _Zovid_

You know I never thought I could dislike my father, because he's my dad, I can't dislike the guy who taught me everything I know, from girls to driving. But nope I was wrong. I was wrong the day he introduced me to the new girl who moved across the street. At first I thought it would be fun because there was a girl moving in next door, and I am Smoken Oken so it was all good, right? Wrong. Big time. The girl across the street had black hair, slightly pale, and was a bit shorter then I. Her name was Anastasia, but she likes to be called Sia. Which I have no idea why.

Like I said, excitement had coursed through me thinking there would be a new girl to hit on. Well my mom and dad have this tradition of introducing our family with anyone new to the family. Well the Kardons were new and well dad barges into my room and goes "Oliver, we're going over to the Kardons tonight for dinner." That night I had plans of hanging out with Miley, Lilly and Jake, but that was canceled in a heart beat. That of course hadn't bothered me before, but that was the first reason to be annoyed with good dear old dad.

My second reason was because that night when we went over to the Kardons, they had five kids. FIVE! Plus the mom was pregnant. Did the parents ever leave the bedroom? They had two twin sons. James and David Kardon. They were four. A girl, Jamison who was six. Another son Alex who was just turning eight. And the oldest girl, who I had hoped was my age, Anastasia. She was twelve. Seriously, my dad had just tried to hook me up with a twelve year old. That was the only reason he got me into going saying there was a girl there that I might like. I was not happy.

We met this family, and they really are nice. The thing is Anastasia will not leave me alone. And by that I mean she stalks me. I was going out to pick up Miley so we could go to the mall and pick up Lilly's birthday gift, but 'Sia' was there. She was sitting on my porch and when I came out she took my hand and started to bounce around. Her voice was like nails on a chalk board and at first Miley thought it was cute but then she soon realized it was annoying, and she only thought it was annoying because we had to take 'Sia' with us to the mall. Dad said it would have been nice to take her. Reason number three.

Now I'm stuck with the kid who obviously has a crush on me because she has written it out on her driveway for everyone who passes by on the sidewalk to see in large letters in chalk. 'Oliver Oken + Sia Kardon 4ever' I'm about ready to kill myself. I went to the beach and she followed me. I get in my car, she's behind it so I can't back up. This kid is driving me up a wall. Today doesn't make it any better, because DAD tells me that I should take Sia to the park. I'm a seventeen year old guy who needs his own life, not babysitting some kid, and for free too.

But I took her and then four a twelve year old she was a bit different. As we walked along she took my hand, which is odd because you'd think she'd be embarrassed, but nope! She's not. I sat down at the bench and hoped that if I was so boring she'd leave me alone, but instead she drew out a plastic ring that you could easily get for twenty five cents, once again took my hand and put it on my finger. MY RING FINGER! And proclaimed,

"We're married now." This kid is psychotic! As soon as those words left her mouth I started to run. I know that was mean, but hey she ended up chasing me anyways. So I ran down the block and ran to the only person I knew who could help. Lillian Anne Truscott.

I ran quickly to her door and lucky me she was just entering her garage and dumping her skateboard on a shelf against the wall. I didn't have time to talk because Sia was coming after me. How pathetic am I? I'm running from a twelve year old. Now I know how Miley felt with Willis. I quickly put my arm around Lilly's shoulders and dragged her to the edge of the garage.

"OLIIIKINSSS!!!" Oh god that voice. Sia quickly came to a stop when she saw I had my arm around Lilly. She stepped forward and looked at Lilly. Lilly was looking at me in a bit of a confused way and I just held the best fake grin I could. "Who are _you?_" I could tell from Lilly's posture that had shifted so that one knee was bent and her hand was on her hip.

"Lilly, and who are you muchkin? Oliver, what's going on?"

"Yeah Olikins, what's going on?" Oh hated this little girl. I swear it was cute at one point but now it was creepy.

"Sia, I forgot that I had to spend time with my girlfriend, Lilly."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" The two of them shouted. I gripped tightly on Lilly's shoulder and gave her a look that she quickly got.

"Yeah my girlfriend. See today is our two-I mean three year anniversary. Yeah we've been going out for awhile and I wanted to make this day special." I lied right through my teeth, and Lilly knew to follow along, because she wrapped her arm around my waist and tried to smile sweetly at the little girl. Maybe if I made her believe that I was seeing someone she'd get the hint and leave me the hell alone.

"Okay, right. _She's_ your girlfriend. Please. We're married now Olikins." Oh how I dreaded that nickname. She pointed at my hand that was resting on Lilly's shoulders that had the plastic ring that was OBVIOUSLY for girls. I quickly took it off seeing that Lilly held an amused look on her face. I handed it to Sia as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Sorry Sia. I'm taken." I put my arm back around Lilly who put hers back around my waist. I'll keep a small mental note that I like her arm around my waist like that.

"Yeah right."

"No it's true, Sia. Can I call you Sia." Lilly said trying to help.

"No. And if you two were going out then let's see you guys kiss." I paled and I could feel Lilly's fingers dig into my skin while she gripped tightly on my hip. Kiss? Kiss Lilly? My best friend since forever!? I looked over to her and her eyes were telling me now while mine were begging her to just do me this one favor. "Ha. I knew it. If you guys have been going out for three years then this should be no problem." My eyes just continued to stare at her pleadingly while hers continued to refuse.

"We can't because…" I started, maybe I could just talk my way out of this.

"…Because we don't like PDA. Especially to little kids. We don't want to scar you now." Lilly was good at thinking quick on her toes. Just not good enough. Sia crossed her arms.

"Nice excuse. Come on Olikins, let's go make sand castles back at the park." She took my right hand and I snatched it back. "Look either you two kiss or we go to the park." Sia tapped her foot and I looked back to Lilly who was still refusing to kiss me. I turned her around and bit my lip. I couldn't kiss Lilly. She's my best friend. "Well go on already." I can't kiss Lilly I just-

Lilly was kissing me. She had taken my face, tilted her head and planted a firm kiss on my lips. It took a minute before the shock wore off and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She and I were really getting into this little bit, and I heard Sia let out a gasp and then an annoyed grunt and he footstep die away. And as soon as I heard a door slam, we pulled away, but her arms were securely wrapped around my neck while mine were wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We stayed like that for another minute, before we met in the middle for another kiss, a smile pressed against another one. This Father's Day I need to get my dad an awesome gift.

**A/n: I don't know if you get the ending or not about Father's Day. ****Happy Father's Day Everyone.**


End file.
